mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Mark Stoddard
Mark Stoddard is an American voice actor at Funimation. He provided voices for a number of English versions of Japanese anime series. Filmography Anime * A Certain Scientific Railgun S - Keitz Nokleben * Appleseed XIII - Elman * Assassination Classroom - Gōki Onaga (Ep. 30)https://twitter.com/soymilkpudding/status/716028074861547520 * Baccano! - Goose Perkins * Baki the Grappler - Strydum * Baldr Force EXE Resolution - Yagisawa * Bamboo Blade - Tamaki's Father * Basilisk - Tenzen Yakushiji * Beet the Vandel Buster - Mugine * Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 - Gatol * Black Blood Brothers - Mitaki Onezaki * Black Butler - Diedrich (Ep. 2) * Black Cat - Kago * Blood Blockade Battlefront - Blitz. T Abrams, Guabara * Case Closed - Inspector Joseph Meguire, Haroshio Constantine (Ep. 69) * Chaos;Head - Genichi Norose - closing credits * Chrome Shelled Regios - Derk Saiharden * D.Gray-man - Mana Walker, Krory's Grandfather (Ep. 23) * Darker than Black - Kōzō Tahara * Desert Punk - Igara * The Devil Is a Part-Timer! - Olba Meiyā * Dimension W - Colin Keys (Eps. 7, 9, 11-12) * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Dr. Briefs * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods - Dr. Briefs * Dragonaut - The Resonance - Amadeus * Endride - Pascal * Eureka Seven: AO - Kazuyuki Kaneshiro (Gazelle's Father) * Fairy Tail - Zalty, Jean-Luc Neville * Fractale - Clain's Father * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Gold-Toothed Doctor * Future Diary - Karyuudo Tsukishima (10th, Hinata's Father) * Ga-Rei: Zero - Norisada Izuna (Noriyuki's Father) * The Galaxy Railways - Vittorio * Gangsta - Daniel Monroe * Ghost Hunt - Tojo * Ghost in the Shell: Arise - Kasuga * Gunslinger Girl series - Pieri Lorenzo * Harmony - Keita Saeki * Heavy Object - Klondike (Eps. 23-24) * Hell Girl - Hiroshi Takamura (Ryoko's Father, Ep. 2) * Hero Tales - Shimei * The Heroic Legend of Arslan - Bodin * Hetalia: Axis Powers - God * Is This a Zombie? - Kerberos Wansard * Jormungand series - George "Bookman" Black * Kaze no Stigma - Genma Kannagi * Kodocha - Tsu * Laughing Under the Clouds - Doctor Ōta (Ep. 3) * Lord Marksman and Vanadis - Bertrand * Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine - Da Renzo (Ep. 4), General Secretary of Runnia-nia (Ep. 7) * Murder Princess - Dr. Akamashi * Mushishi - Amane's Father (Ep. 25) * Negima! series - Takamichi T. Takahata * Ninja Slayer From Animation - Yakuza Tengu (Ep. 25) * No-Rin - Kuwanosuke Naganawa * One Piece - Dr. Hiruluk, Boodle, Jonathan, Jaguar D. Saul, Terry * Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ - Tony Stone * Ping Pong: The Animation - Jō "Butterfly Joe" Koizumi * Ragnarok the Animation - Zephyr * Romeo × Juliet - Balthasar * The Sacred Blacksmith - Hannabal Quasar * Samurai 7 - Manzo * School Rumble series - Katō * Sengoku Basara: The Last Party - Otani Yoshitsugu * Shakugan no Shana - Ernest Frieder (Season 3) * Shigurui: Death Frenzy - Kuroemon Yamazaki * Shiki - Tokujiro Yasumori * SoltyRei - Jack McLean (Ep. 4) * Soul Eater - Mosquito * Space Dandy - Planet Chief (Ep. 22) * Speed Grapher - Seijiro Togoshi * Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry - Jake * Strike Witches series - Captain Junzaburo Sugita * Terror in Resonance - Fukuda * To: Elliptical Orbit - Dan * Tokyo Ghoul series - Akihiro Kanō * The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk - Marf * Witchblade - Reiji Takayama * Wolf Children - Uncle Horita Video games *''Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel!'' – Jacobs, Viadof * One Piece: Unlimited Adventure - Dr. Hiruluk * Smite - Guan Yu References External links * Category:Living people Category:1962 births Category:American male voice actors